Geronimo Stilton (TV series)
Geronimo Stilton is a 2009 television series based on the books of the same name. It is produced by Atlantyca Ent. and Moonscoop. It first premiered on September 15, 2009 on Rai 2 in Italy. On April 15, 2010, Atlantyca Entertainment and Moonscoop announced they would continue the series with a second season of twenty-six episodes and be completed by 2011. Production MoonScoop helped with a deal with Atlantyca Ent. to develop and produce the animated series. 26 episodes of 22 minutes have been produced for the first series. Atlantyca Entertainment and Moonscoop announced on April 15, 2010, they would produce another twenty-six episodes which is due for completion by 2011. Characters Geronimo Stilton: He is not only the editor-in-chief of the humble The Rodent's Gazette, but also the boss of the Geronimo Stilton Media Group. His love of knowledge is his main strength in the cartoon, as well as his sense of ethics and morals. He is still a bit of a klutz, and this will no doubt be the main source of humor for the series.Also note that Geronimo doesn't wear his signature spectacles as in the book series.Voiced by Brian Drummond. Thea Stilton: Thea is Geronimo's younger sister, and is the complete opposite of Geronimo when it comes to adventure. She loves it almost as much as she loves riding her motorcycle or flying her plane. A special correspondent for The Rodent's Gazette, Thea is always on call to transport the team to new adventures, and is always ready to jump into action. Voiced by Sarah Edmondson. Trap Stilton: Trap is Geronimo's cousin. Trap doesn't work for The Rodent's Gazette, but travels along with Geronimo when he is called on. Trap is a bit of a joker and loves to play tricks on people, especially Geronimo, who he considers to be gullible. Trap has a big heart and he doesn't play jokes to be mean. Geronimo thinks Trap should join the real world. Trap thinks Geronimo should lighten up. Voiced by Richard Ian Cox. Benjamin Stilton: Benjamin is the 12-year-old nephew of Geronimo in the cartoon, and is described as a "near-genius" at computers and electronics. He is dynamic and perk (though a little impatient at times) and loves skateboarding and sports as much as he loves computers. He works with his uncle at The Rodent's Gazette, running a computer news blog after school. He likes to come up with funky sayings such as "We're on the crazy train to Cheese Town!". Voiced by Erin Mathews. Pandora: Known as Bugsy Wugsy in the book series, Pandora is Benjamin's best friend. Pandora is very enthusiastic about the adventures that Geronimo travels on, and she often comes along for the ride. She likes Thea, because they share a similar, high-spirited enthusiasm for life. Pandora also likes to play jokes on Geronimo, so she and Trap get along really well. Pandora has a tendency to get distracted easily, which can lead her into danger. Voiced by Moneca Stori. Sally Rasmaussen: Sally Rasmaussen (known as Sally Ratmousen in the books) is the main antagonist in the cartoon. She owns a newspaper known as The Daily Rat, which is The Stilton Media Group's competitor. Sally appears as the primary cause of trouble for the Stilton crew when they are in New Mouse City, and she has a personal grudge against Geronimo Stilton. Voiced by Patricia Drake. Simon Squealer: Simon works for The Daily Rat, with Sally Rasmaussen as his overbearing boss. Simon would do any dirty business for Sally, not because of dedication to the story, the company or to Sally. Simon protects his job at all costs, and is known to go to great lengths to dig up dirt on some famous mouse in New Mouse City. William Shortpaws: William is Geronimo's grandfather, and he started his newspaper empire by selling newspapers as a child. Now he oversees Geronimo's operation of his company, and knows exactly the way he wants things to be. Every now and then (when Geronimo least expects it), he will drop in to The Rodent's Gazette to check on how Geronimo is doing. Episodes Only two episodes are based on books. Differences from Books and TV series * Geronimo does not wear glasses. * Geronimo's family is nicer to him. * Benjamin is 12 years old. In the books, he is 9 years old. * Sally's last name is Rasmaussen. In the books, it is Ratmousen. * Bugsy Wugsy's name has been changed to Pandora. She also has a different appearance than in the books. * The Daily Rat is a TV Show. Multimedia Achievements International Broadcasts Gallery See also Geronimo Stilton References }} External links * http://www.scholastic.com/titles/geronimostilton/index.htm Category:2000 introductions Category:Animal tales Category:Fictional mice and rats Category:Fictional newspaper publishers Category:Series of children's books Category:Fictional characters in children's literature Category:Literature featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Italian children's literature ca:Geronimo Stilton es:Geronimo Stilton fr:Geronimo Stilton is:Geronimo Stilton it:Geronimo Stilton (cartone animato) nl:Geronimo Stilton pt:Geronimo Stilton simple:Geronimo Stilton (character) sv:Geronimo Stilton tr:Geronimo Stilton zh:老鼠記者